Orange
by popssicless
Summary: Yuzuki Seo harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Selama itu, ada seorang pemuda yang bernama Masayuki Hori yang selalu setia menemaninya. Sampai Yuzuki keluar dari rumah sakit, apakah Masayuki akan selalu menemaninya? [ Special for Yuzuki Seo's birthday ]


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Izumi Tsubaki.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), OOC

 **Pairing:** Masayuki Hori, Yuzuki Seo

 **AU! Version**

* * *

 **Orange**

Karena ulahnya yang selalu "menghancurkan" klub basket, kini Yuzuki harus menerima akibatnya. Siapa sangka, orang yang sellau dijuluki "malaikat maut klub basket" ini sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dengan kedua kakinya yang harus diperban. Yuzuki harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan. Dan sampai saat itu, ia hanya menjalani segenap perawatan yang membuatnya bosan.

Yuzuki hanya menggerutu sebal sembari melihat kearah jendela. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, jendela bangsal yang ia tempati menghadap langsung ke arah taman. Memperlihatkan beberapa anak kecil yang sedng berlarian di taman, yang membuat Yuzuki iri. Cahaya langit sore musim panas yang berwarna jingga pun semakin ingin membuat gadis berusa 16 tahun itu main keluar.

"Hah... pasti anak-anak klub basket sedang merindukanku," gerutunya.

Walau pada faktanya, anggota klub basket sedikit bersyukur dengan absennya Yuzuki selama tiga bulan.

"Kau sedang kesepian ya?"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Yuzuki. Gadis itu merasa sdikit kaget, ternyata ada yang mendengar ocehannya.

Yuzuki pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda, kira-kira seumuran Yuzuki, berdiri di pintu bangsalnya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Yuzuki pendek.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya si pemuda. Namun, sebelum Yuzuki mengiayan, pemuda itu segera melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau pasien disini juga?" tanya Yuzuki sambil menatap curiga pemuda itu.

"Aku pasien kamar sebelah. Namaku Masayuki Hori, kalau kau?" pemuda bernama Masayuki itu memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu mengajak Yuzuki untuk berjabat tangan.

"Yuzuki. Yuzuki Seo lengkapnya," sahut Yuzuki dengan nada yang masih kurang bersahabat. Masayuki hanya tersenyum. Dan dengan enggan, Yuzuki membalas ajakan berjabat tangan Masayuki.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" tawar Masayuki. Ia tetap mencoba akrab, walaupun berkali-kali Yuzuki menjawabnya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat. Masayuki yakin, suatu saat mereka akan menjadi teman.

"Kau buta? Kakiku aja nggak bisa gerak. Lagian, walau dari sini kelihatan ada taman, tapi tetap saja, jauh. Emangnya pasien boleh berkeliaran sembarangan?" cercos Yuzuki.

"Tentu saja pakai itu," ujar Masayuki sambil menunjuk kursi roda yang ada di pojok kamar. "Lagipula, kita bukan ke taman itu kok. Tapi taman yang ada di rumah sakit."

"Tch, baiklah. Lagian, aku bosan dikamar terus."

Masayuki pun mengambil kursi roda, dan mendekatkannya ke ranjang Yuzuki.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" sergah Yuzuki ketika Masayuki ingin membantunya.

"Baiklah."

Dengan susah payah, Yuzuki bergerak ke arah kursi rodanya. Sementara Masayuki hanya menjaga agar kursi roda itu tidak bergerak-gerak saat Yuzuki sedang berusaha untuk duduk di atasnya.

"Ayo jalan. Kau yang dorong aku, kan?"

"Iyalah. Atau kamu mau dorong sendiri?" canda Masayuki.

Yuzuki hanya mendengus sebal.

Masayuki pun mendorong kursi roda gadis itu dengan perlahan. Sampai mereka masuk ke dalam lift, keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka. Masayuki menunggu Yuzuki berbicara, sementara Yuzuki palig malas berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yah, diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau saling mendului.

"Eh, Masayuki!" panggil Yuzuki ketika Masayuki mendorong kursi rodanya keluar lift.

"Akhirnya kamu ngomong juga."

"Aku cuma minta agak cepet, kok. Daritadi kamu jalannya lama banget. Gak seru."

"Kamu bakal jatuh kalau cepet-cepet. Nanti kamu marah-marah ke aku."

"Nggak akan. Cepetan. Nanti _sunset_ nya keburu hilang. Kalau udah gelap, kita disuruh balik ke bangsal. Aku gak mau."

Masayuki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gadis yang awalnya jutek berubah jadi bawel itu. Maka sesuai permintaan si gadis, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Setibanya di taman, mereka disambut oleh hembusan angin musim panas yang bertiup tidak terlalu kencang. Membuat rambut Yuzuki yang ikal dan diikat kebawah itu sedikit tertiup angin. Yuzuki tidak begitu mempedulikan angin yang membuat rambutnya berantakan. Toh, sejak awal memang sudah berantakan.

Di kanan-kiri jalan setapak yang mereka lalui, kumpulan bunga matahari dan rerumputan menari-nari ditiup angin. Masayuki tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan itu. Ia lalu membawa Yuzuki ke salah satu bangku di bawah pohon besar.

"Nah, Yuzuki, ceritakan sedikit tentangmu, dong," ujar Masayuki sambil duduk di bangku.

"Gak mau! Kamu duluan dong," sahut Yuzuki.

"Baiklah. Namaku Masayuki Hori. Sekolah di SMA Nishi kelas 3. Ikut klub drama. Nah, gantian."

"Yuzuki Seo. Kelas 2 SMA Higashi. Ikut klub paduan suara, tapi sering dimintai tolong oleh klub basket. Dan karena itu kakiku jadi begini."

"Hee, jadi kamu ini anggota gak tetap klub basket?" Masayuki mulai tertarik dengan cerita Yuzuki. "Kenapa kamu bisa sampai begini?"

"Karena mau _slam dunk_ , tapi gak pas saat mendarat. Jadi patah deh kakiku."

"Makanya, hati-hati."

"Kalau aku hati-hati, aku gak akan ada di sini dan ketemu kamu."

"Eh, aku lebih tua. Panggil aku 'kakak.'"

"Gak mau ah. Kelihatannya kamu lebih pendek dari aku."

"Wah curang nih bawa-bawa tinggi badan," gerutu Masayuki sebal. Yuzuki hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sakit apa?" tanya Yuzuki penasaran. Sebab yang ia lihat, Masayuki terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia tidak pakai selang infus.

"Sakit..." ujar Masayuki sedikit menggantung. "Sakit hati. Habis diputusin pacar."

"Hala, serius. Kalo sakit hati itu mah salah alamat. Bukan disini tempatnya."

"Iya iya maaf. Aku sakit..."

Belum sempat Masayuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tahu-tahu seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di kepala Yuzuki. Masayuki pun segera mengambil serangga cantik itu dari kepala Yuzuki.

"Cantik ya. Sayapnya warna orange begini," komentar Masayuki sambil memberikan kupu-kupu itu pada Yuzuki.

"Lebih lucu pas dia masih jadi ulat. Pasti dulu dia ulat warna _orange_."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Asal aja. Kan sayapnya warna _orange_."

"Itu bukan jaminan," sahut Masayuki. Lalu kedua matanya mengamati langit yang berangsur-angsur berubah warna.

"Eh Masayuki. Warna langitnya bagus ya. Perpaduan orange, biru, merah, ungu," ujar Yuzuki sambil memandang langit. Sepertinya ia lupa soal penyakit Masayuki.

"Iya. Aku paling suka saat _sunset_ begini." Masayuki mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga."

Masayuki hanya tersenyum sambil memandang bintang yang berangsur-angsur mulai kelihatan. Sementara Yuzuki, ia berpikir kalau hari-harinya selama tiga bulan tidak akan membosankan karena ada Masayuki. Kalaupun Masayuki keluar rumah sakit duluan, maka Yuzuki ingin minta dijenguk setiap hari.

' _Kalau dia nggak mau ya aku paksa. Siapa suruh ngajak kenalan duluan,'_ batin Yuzuki.

Ia pun memandang pemuda yang tengah memandang langit itu. Mulai dari wajahnya. Sekilas terlihat biasa saja, tidak ganteng tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Tapi melihat senyumannya, membuat Yuzuki harus mengakui kalau Masayuki memiliki senyum yang indah.

* * *

"Yooo selamat pagi Yuzuki!" ujar Masayuki sambil membuka pintu kamar inap Yuzuki. Yuzuki yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya! Bikin orang jantungan aja!" omel Yuzuki.

"Nanti malah kamu usir," sahut Masayuki sambil menghampiri Yuzuki. "Nih, aku bawain kue."

"Kue? Darimana?"

"Tadi dibawain ibuku sebelum beliau berangkat kerja. Makan bareng yuk."

"Nanti, nanggung nih."

"Ngapain sih? Belajar?"

Yuzuki hanya mengangguk. Kini jemari lentik yang tengah memegang pulpen itu kembali menulis di bukunya, sementara Masayuki pun meletakan kotak kue yang ia bawa diatas meja nakas.

"Rajin ya," komentar Masayuki sambil duduk di kursi.

"Berisik! Ini dibawain Chiyo tadi pagi. Cih, harusnya aku nggak ngasih tahu aku dirawat disini."

"Tapi, daripada kamu bosan dan gabut kan mending ngerjain tugas."

"Kan ada kamu. Ngapain gabut."

Masayuki hanya tertawa kecil. "Oh, jadi aku cuma jadi penghilang gabut nih?"

"Berisik! Orang lagi belajar juga!"

Masayuki pun diam, tetapi kedua matanya tak lepas dari gadis berambut sebahu itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan hanya diikat bawah dan disampirkan di bahunya. Kedua matanya yang seperti batu amber fokus terhadap tugasnya. Bibir mungilnya yang biasanya cerewet itu kini terdiam.

"Ahhh aku capek!" gerutu Yuzuki sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Emang udah selesai?"

"Udah dong. Ayo makan kue!"

Masayuki hanya terkekeh, lalu segera ke tempat dimana ia menyimpan kuenya. Ia memberikan satu potong untuk Yuzuki, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masayuki?" panggil Yuzuki sambil menggigit kuenya.

"Hm?"

"Sejwak kwapwan kwamu dirwawat?"

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong," tegur Masayuki. "Hmm... akhir Mei atau awal Juni. Aku lupa."

Yuzuki menelan makanannya sebelum berkomentar. "Eh? Udah lama juga ya? Sekarang kan udah akhir Juni."

"Begitulah."

"Gak bosan? Apa sebelum aku, udah ada teman lain?"

"Bosan sih. Kamu teman pertamaku disini."

Yuzuki sedikit kagum mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa selama hampir satu bulan Masayuki mengahbiskan waktunya seorang diri? Yuzuki saja belum ada satu hari langsung mengeluh bosan.

"Sampai kapan kamu dirawat disini?" Yuzuki masih penasaran rupanya.

"Entah."

"Kok entah?"

"Ya sampai dokter mengizinkan pulang."

"Ya kapan? Aku saja langsung dibilang 3 bulan."

Masayuki hanya menggeleng lemah. "Bisa saja aku lebih lama darimu."

"Kok?"

"Habisin kuenya, nanti keciduk suster lho." Masayuki mengalihkan topik. Ia menggigit kuenya dengan santai, sementara Yuzuki hanya memandang pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua itu dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

Sekembalinya dari ruang pemeriksaan tulang, Yuzuki kaget mendengar suara ramai dari arah kamar inapnya. Kalau hanya Masayuki, tidak mungkin sampai seramai itu, kan?

"Suster, bisa tolong agak cepat? Aku ingin cepat sampai kamar," pinta Yuzuki. Perawat yang mengantar Yuzuki hanya mengangguk paham, lalu menuruti gadis itu untuk cepat sampai ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, kedua netra Yuzuki kaget melihat siapa saja yang ada di kamarnya. Ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan kedua pita merah di sisi kepalanya, seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek, dan seorang pemuda. Mereka bertiga memakai seragam sekolah Yuzuki.

"Yuzukiiiiiiiii!" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang, dengan kedua pita di sisi kepalanya.

"Chiyo?" tanya Yuzuki

Gadis yang bernama Chiyo itupun langsung menghampiri Yuzuki. "Kita kira kamu mati."

"Hus, sembarangan!" gerutu Yuzuki. "Ngapain kalian kesini?"

"Mau jenguk lah. Emang apalagi," sahut si gadis berambut pendek.

"Tadi pagi Chiyo kesini trus bawain pr," celetuk Yuzuki. Sementara Chiyo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian jangan ribut ya. Ini rumah sakit," si perawat memperingati, lalu keluar dari kamar inap Yuzuki.

"Yuu, kamu gak ada latihan drama?" tanya Yuzuki sambil berusaha naik ke ranjangnya. Si pemuda dan gadis berambut pendek yang bernama Yuu itu segera membantu Yuzuki.

"Nggak ada kok."

"Kalo Mikoto, beneran mau jenguk aku atau nemenin pacarmu itu?" kali ini Yuzuki bertanya pada si pemuda.

"Nemenin Chiyo sekaligus jenguk," jawab Mikoto, yang langsung diberikan cubitan oleh Chiyo sang pacar.

"Nggak usah terlalu jujur, Mikoto!" sahut Chiyo.

Tawa pun pecah di dalam kamar inap yang sederhana itu.

"Nih aku bawain bunga aster dari toko ibuku. Bunga ini melambangkan ucapan cepat sembuh dan kau selalu sabar sampai kakimu membaik," ujar Mikoto sambil meletakkan bunga itu diatas nakas.

"Wah makasih, lho. Chiyo gak cemburu kan?"

"Nggak kok, nanti aku bisa minta bunga mawar merah. Iya kan?" sahut Chiyo sambil melirik ke arah Mikoto.

" _Anything for you, dear._ "

"Ini rumah sakit, bukan bioskop. Sana kalo mau pacaran pergi aja," kata Yuu yang sedikit sebal dengan tingkah dua sejoli itu. Menurutnya, dimanapun mereka berada, Chiyo dan Mikoto selalu pamer kemesraan. Kasihanilah hati Yuu yang masih jomblo.

"Maaf-maaf..."

"Eh, selain bunga, kalian gak bawa apa-apa lagi, gitu?" tanya Yuzuki mengalihkan topik. Bisa berabe kalau di kamarnya terjadi perang antara jomblo dan pasangan.

"Tadi pagi kan aku bawain tugas," jawb Chiyo dengan polosnya.

"Selain itu!"

Ketiga temannya hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu mau dibawain apa?" tanya Yuu.

"Jajan, seperti pocky atau apa gitu. Aku pengen ngemil."

"Oh iya. Ada salam dari Hirotaka, si anak basket," kata Mikoto.

"Salam balik, bilang tunggu tiga bulan lagi."

"Bukan, bukan itu salamnya."

"Terus?"

"Kalau sudah sembuh, jangan pernah datang ke klub basket lagi, agar kakimu gak patah lagi."

Mendegar ucapan Mikoto, Yuzuki pun melempar bantalnya tepat ke arah wajah Mikoto yang lumayan tampan itu. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

"Tadi teman-temanmu datang menjenguk ya? Kedengaran sampai kamarku," ujar Masayuki sambil mengupas apel.

"Eh? Kedengaran sampai kamarmu?"

"Iya. Tapi aku nggak ngerasa keganggu kok. Justru aku senang akhirnya kamu nggak bosan lagi."

"Tch, apaan. Yang sepasang malah pacaran, yang jomblo malah nge _bully_ ," gerutu Yuzuki, walau dalam hati ia bersyukur, sahabatnya masih meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguknya.

"Hee, terus kamu sama yang jomblo itu iri, lalu pengen punya pacar juga?" canda Masayuki sambil tetap memotong apelnya.

"Nggak juga. Aku gak pengen punya pacar. Merepotkan."

"Benar sih..." komentar Masayuki. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan sepotong apel pada Yuzuki. "Nih. Tenang, gak ada racunnya kok."

Yuzuki menerima apel itu dengan mata berbinar. " _Thanks_!"

Masayuki hanya tersenyum, lalu menggigit apelnya sendiri.

"Masayuki, kamu nggak balik ke kamarmu? Sebentar lagi jam 9 malam lho."

"Terus?"

"Kalau jam 9 kan lampu mulai dimatiin. Sana kembali sebelum gelap."

"Oh, ngusir nih? Habis dapet apel langsung ngusir ya?" canda Masayuki.

"Iya. Sana! Hus, hus!" ujar Yuzuki dengan gaya mengusir. Tentu saja bercanda. Masayuki tahu itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku balik nih," sahut Masayuki sambil berdiri. "Selamat tidur putri bawel."

Yuzuki hanya tertawa kecil sambil meliat punggung Masayuki yang meghilag ketika pemuda itu menutup pintu. Setidaknya, hari-harinya dirumah sakit tidak akan membosankan dengan kehadiran Masayuki. Apalagi pemuda itu akan berjaga di kamar Yuzuki sampai malam.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari sebulan, kehadiran Masayuki benar-benar membuat Yuzuki tidak merasa kesepian. Masayuki adalah tipe orang yang berpengetahuan luas, menurut Yuzuki. Terkadang pemuda itu membantu Yuzuki mengerjakan prnya. Selain itu, sifatnya yang ramah dan easy going dan selalu sabar menghadapi Yuzuki yang bawel pun membuat Yuzuki semakin betah berlama-lama bersama Masayuki. Bahkan terkadang, Masayuki "menculik" Yuzuki pada saat tengah malam untuk melihat bintang di atap rumah sakit, walau berakhir mereka dipergoki dan dimarahi oleh perawat yang bertugas di shift malam.

Walau begitu, mereka tidak ada kapok-kapoknya. Hingga para perawat dan dokter pun memaklumi kedekatan mereka.

"Psst... Yuzuki?"

"Nghhh..." Yuzuki berusaha membuka matanya, ketika sebuah suara menyapu telinganya.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ujar Masayuki sambil berbisik.

"Hmm... apa?"

"Ayo, ikut saja," ujar Masayuki sambil menyiapkan kursi roda Yuzuki. Ia pun membantu Yuzuki untuk duduk di kursi roda.

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Yuzuki melihat koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi. Sebuah jam digital di atas pintu lift menunjukkan angka 04.35

"Masayuki... ini masih terlalu pagi kan?" tanya Yuzuki heran.

"Iya. Sengaja kok."

"Ngapain sengaja bangunin aku pagi-pagi buta begini?"

Masayuki tidak menjawab. Hanya mendorong kursi roda Yuzuki ketika pintu lift terbuka.

"Masayuki!"

"Nanti kamu juga tahu jawabannya." Masayuki pun menekan tombol ke arah atap. Perlahan-lahan, lift pun bergerak ke atas.

Dan tanpa banyak tanya karena ia masih nagntuk, Yuzuki hanya memandang bayangan Masayuki yang terpantul di dalam lift. Pemuda itu tampak tidak mengantuk. Walau yang Yuzuki lihat wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Mungkin belum sarapan.

Tiba di atap, Masayuki mendorong kursi roda Yuzuki dan memarkirnya di dekat balkon. Langit masih gelap, dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar diatasnya. Sebuah disrik kecil di kota Tokyo pagi ini masih sepi. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar di setiap gedung da rumah membuat seolah-olah distrik ini diselimuti oleh bintang.

Walau sudah sering melihatnya kalau malam, Yuzuki tetap saja masih terpesona dengan pemandangan ini.

"Sebentar lagi _sunrise_. Melihat _sunrise_ dari sini bagus lho," beritahu Masayuki.

Yuzuki hanya mengangguk sambil memandang kota yang masih sepi.

Perlahan-lahan, sembuart jingga muncul di ufuk timur. Gelapnya malam pun berangsur-angsur menghilang, digantikan oleh warna jingga dan ungu yang berpadu menjadi satu. Bintang-bintang perlahan-lahan meredupkan cahayanya. Digantikan oleh mentari yang siap menyinari dunia.

"Cantiknya..." komentar Yuzuki sambil terus memandang matahari terbit.

"Iyakan? Makanya aku sengaja ke sini. Apalagi rumah sakit ini pas banget menghadap ke timur."

Yuzuki hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia mengambil napas dalam, lalu membuangnya. Udara pagi masih sangat sejuk, belum tercemar oleh polusi udara dan teriknya sinar mentari di siang hari.

"Karena sekarang musim panas, matahari terbit lebih cepat. Makanya aku membangunkanmu pagi-pagi buta. Maaf ya, Yuzuki."

"Gak apa-apa. Permohonan maafmu sudah terbayar oleh pemandangan ini," canda Yuzuki. Gadis itu pun kembail mngambil napas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Dan kini, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

" _Il tuo fedel  
So spira ognor  
Cesa crudel  
Tanto rigor  
Cesa crudel  
Tanto rigor  
Tanto rigor  
Caro mio ben  
Credimi almen  
Senza di ti  
Languish il core._"

Masayuki takjub mendengar Yuzuki yang tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Ia memandang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Walau ia tidak mengerti lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Yuzuki, namun siapa yang menyangka, gadis yang kelihatan tomboy dan bawel itu memiliki suara yang sangat lembut. Seolah-olah ia bernyanyi dari hati yang palingg dalam.

"Yu...Yuzuki..." komentar Masayuki ketika Yuzuki menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Kenapa? Terpesona dengan suaraku?" ujar Yuzuki pede. "Pas awal perkenalan kita kan aku udah bilang, aku ini anggota klub paduan suara."

"Iya aku ingat. Tapi aku gak percaya kau punya suara sebagus ini."

"Wah makasih lho pujiannya. Aku sampai dijuluki 'Lorelei Klub Paduan Suara' di sekolahku."

"Pantas kamu jadi pede begini."

Yuzuki hanya tertawa. "Habis, melihat _sunrise_ begini membuatku ingin nyanyi."

"Nyanyi aja. Toh, suaramu juga bagus."

"Duh tadi aku mimpi apa, sih? Pagi-pagi udah dipuji-puji."

Masayuki hanya tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak surai Yuzuki yang berantakan.

Namun, siapa yang tahu, kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari semenjak mereka bertemu melihat sunrise. Dan sejak hari itu, Yuzuki tidak pernah bertemu dengan Masayuki lagi. Yuzuki yakin, pemuda itu tidak mungkin keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa seizinnya. Mana mungkin, kan, Masayuki yang berhati malaikat itu tega meninggalkan Yuzuki tanpa izin?

Karena sudah penasaran, dengan susah payah Yuzuki pindah ke kursi rodanya. Pelan-pelan ia memutar rodanya ke arah yang ia mau.

Kalau gak salah, kamar inapnya disini, kan? Batin Yuzuki.

Benar. Kamar itu bertuliskan "Masayuki Hori" di pintunya. Tapi ketika Yuzuki masuk, kamar itu kosong. Seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang menempati.

Dengan wajah kecewa, Yuzuki pun kembali ke kamar. Melewatkan hari-harinya sambil menggerutu karena bosan.

* * *

"Suster," panggil Yuzuki pada perawat yang sedang memeriksanya.

"Iya?"

"Suster tahu pasien yang namanya Masayuki Hori? Kalau gak salah, dia satu tahun diatas saya. Kamarnya di sebelah."

"Oh, Masayuki ya..." ekspresi perawat itu mendadak berubah. Yuzuki pun semakin penasaran.

"Dia kemana? Udah pulang?"

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak dua hari yang lalu kondisi Masayuki memburuk. Sekarang dia ada di ruang ICU."

"Hah?!" rasanya Yuzuki tidak mau mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Memburuk? ICU? Yang ia tahu, saat melihat sunrise Masayuki masih sehat-sehat saja. Bahkan setelahnya mereka masih mengobrol seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Yuzuki?" panggil si perawat membuyarkan lamunan Yuzuki.

"Masayuki... dia sakit apa?"

"Dia di diagnosa terkena penyakit terminal karena kanker otak."

"Penyakit terminal?"

"Penyakit yang sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk sembuh, hanya menunggu kapan waktu kematiannya. Masayuki di rumah sakit menunggu waktu itu datang, walau kami sebagai tenaga medis berusaha keras untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Kasihana anak itu, sampai putus sekolah. Padahal sudah kelas tiga."

"Eh?" Yuzuki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Pantas saja setiap membicarakan penyakitnya, Masayuki selalu mengganti topik. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu kapan ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Jadi, walau terlihat kuat, sebenarnya Masayuki menderita penyakit yang cukup parah. Membayangkannya, membuat hati Yuzuki terasa sakit.

"Suster... bolehkah aku menjenguk Masayuki di ICU? Aku... penasaran dengan kondisinya."

* * *

Yuzuki masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Melalui pintu kaca ruang ICU, di dalamnya terdapat tubuh Masayuki yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Sebuah masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Banyak selang-selang yang terpasang di tangan dan dadanya. Kondisinya terlihat sangat lemah. Beda dengan sosok Masayuki yang ia kenal selama ini.

Selama ini Masayuki tidak pernah pakai selang infus, walau ia memakai baju untuk pasien. Ia juga tidak pernah terlihat mengeluh soal penyakitnya. Sehingga Yuzuki sempat mengira kalau Masayuki adalah orang yang menyamar jadi pasien untuk menemaninya.

Tapi, mana ada orang yang sampai berbuat seperti itu, kan?

"Benar-benar gak ada harapan ya?" gumam Yuzuki pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh perawat yang mengantarnya.

"Sejak Yuzuki belum dirawat, ia sudah sering keluar masuk ICU."

"Berarti, hal ini udah biasa, kan? Dia bisa kembali normal, kan?"

"Kondisinya sekarang sudah parah. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu keajaiban kalau ia siuman nanti."

Tanpa Yuzuki sadari, sebutir airmata mengalir dari netranya.

' _Masayuki, cepat bangun! Ayo kita makan kue lagi. Kita lihat bintang lagi. Kita gosipin Chiyo dan Mikoto lagi walau kamu nggak kenal. Kalau kamu bangun, akan ku nyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu. Aku bahkan belum tahu lagu kesukaanmu.'_

* * *

4 bulan kemudian...

Memasuki bulan November, dedaunan yang gugur sudah mulai jarang, walau pemandangan Tokyo masih berwarna jingga kecoklatan karena masih pengaruh musim gugur. Yuzuki memandang kota yang berwarna _orange_ itu dari jendela kelasnya. Sambil sesekali memandang papan tulis berisi rumus-rumus matematika yang sedang dijelaskan oleh gurunya.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, dengan segera Yuzuki membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya diatas meja. Lalu ia pun segera melangkah keluar kelas.

"Yuzuki!" panggil Chiyo ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu kelas. "Mau ikut ke karaoke? Aku dan Yuu mau kesana hari ini."

"Maaf, aku nggak ikut. Aku harus ke suatu tempat sekarang. _Bye_!" ujar Yuzuki sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya.

"Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, Yuzuki jadi aneh ya," komentar Yuu pada Chiyo.

"Selalu pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi nggak pernah ngasih tahu kemana." Chiyo menyetujui.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan kedua sahabatnya, Yuzuki pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju halte bus.

* * *

Langkah kaki Yuzuki menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi di sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Daun-daun yang berguguran memenuhi jalan, tapi gadis itu tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga berhenti di sebuah batu nisan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi.

 **Makam keluarga Hori.**

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di nisan tersebut.

Yuzuki menyulut dupa, lalu meletakkannya di guci dupa yang disediakan. Ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali sebelum merapatkan telapak tangannya. Matanya terpejam dan ia berkonsentrasi berdoa.

"Kak Masayuki..." panggil Yuzuki ketika gadis itu selesai berdoa. "Kangen aku gak, kak? Lihat kak, langit sore yang berwarna _orange_ hari ini bagus lho. Sama seperti saat kita pertama kali kenal."

Yuzuki tersenyum. Sudah pasti tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Surat dari kakak, masih aku simpan baik. Kakak jahat ya, setelah kita lihat _sunrise_ bareng, kakak malah pergi ninggalin aku."

Masayuki meninggal seminggu setelah hari mereka melihat sunset. Tanpa sempat keluar ruang ICU. Tanpa sempat mendengar Yuzuki bernyanyi lagi. Tanpa sempat memberi ucapan perpisahan pada Yuzuki. Keluarganya menemukan surat untuk Yuzuki saat membereskan barang-barang Masayuki di rumah sakit. Dan keluarganya juga memberitahu dimana makam keluarga mereka, sehingga setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, tepat di hari kematian Masayuki, Yuzuki pasti selalu mengunjungi makam pemuda itu.

"Tapi semoga kakak bahagia disana. Kakak udah gak menderita lagi kan soal penyakit kakak? Semoga kakak lihat warna _orange_ sore ini dari surga. Aku pamit ya kak."

Setelah meletakkan bunga bakung di nisan, Yuzuki pun segera berjalan ke halte.

Selama di dalam bus perjalanan pulang, Yuzuki mengeluarkan surat pertama dan terakhir dari Masayuki untuknya. Walau ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali, tetap saja ia tidak merasa bosan. Kali ini pun, ia kembali membaca surat itu.

 _Untuk Yuzuki Seo,  
gadis yang dirawat di kamar inap sebelah._

 _Yuzuki, pas kamu baca surat ini, pasti aku udah nggak ada. Rasanya aneh, nulis surat padahal kita baru aja ketemu. Maafin aku, tapi sebisa mungkin aku pengen ngucapin selamat tinggal ke kamu, walau itu sakit dan berat._

 _Yuzuki, selama ini kamu lihat aku baik-baik aja, kan? Kalau boleh jujur, kenyataannya nggak begitu. Sejak SMP, aku mengidap tumor otak. Lalu tumor itu berkembang jadi kanker waktu aku masuk SMA. Rasanya hari-hariku sangat sulit. Selain ke sekolah dan ikut kegiatan klub, aku harus kemo, dan berbagai perawtan yang membuatku muak. Puncaknya ketika kenaikan kelas 3, aku mulai sering pingsan. Aku sih inginnya lulus SMA seperti teman-temanku. Namun apa daya, karena penyakitku semakin parah, sejak bulan Mei aku berhenti sekolah._

 _Awal-awal banyak teman-temanku yang menjenguk. Tapi karena k_ _e_ _sibukan mereka, lama-lama sudah tidak ada lagi yang mejenguk. Aku bosan. Sama sekali tidak punya teman untuk ngobrol. Sampai akhirnya kudengar dari salah satu perawat, ada anak perempuan seusiaku—tapi ternyata kamu lebih muda—yang dirawat di kamar sebelah. Saat aku menghampirimu, pas banget saat itu kamu lagi mengeluh. Apakah ini takdir?_

 _Yuzuki, mungkin kita nggak kenal lama, dan belum banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Tapi percayalah, hari-hari saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat terindah untukku. Aku suka caramu berbicara. Aku suka cara tertawamu yang kelewat lepas. Oh iya, walau kamu lebih muda dariku, kamu nggak pernah manggil aku kakak. Tapi dengan begitu, aku jadi merasa jarak diantara kita gak jauh._

 _Dan terakhir, aku suka suara nyanyianmu. Bintang-bintang yang kita lihat setiap malam indah kan? Dan_ sunrise _yang tadi kita lihat bagus kan? Aku suka saat-saat seperti itu, apalagi saat bersamamu. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Yuzuki, aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat. Kakimu akan segera sembuh. Kamu pasti bisa main basket seperti dulu lagi. Lanjutkan langkah dan hidupmu ya. Kamu masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang._

 _Salam.  
Masayuki Hori._

Yuzuki mengusap airmatanya yang nyaris jatuh dari matanya. Sudah berkali-kali ia membaca surat itu, tapi selalu berakhir dengan airmata.

Memang pertemuan mereka sangat singkat. Tapi kenangan mereka akan abadi selamanya.

"Kak Masayuki..." gumam Yuzuki sambil memandang jendela bus. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **-END -**


End file.
